1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a television (TV) system for receiving viewer input and methods of operation. More particularly, the invention relates to a simplified TV response system using special telephonic codes and methods of operation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Presently, TV channels often have program content that request the viewer to take some immediate action using a telephone. Examples of this includes types of voting, where you dial an xe2x80x9c800xe2x80x9d number and then select xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d for YES or xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d for NO. Other examples include advertisements of items for sale where the viewer dials a local or long distance number, then either inputs an alphanumeric item number or exercises an Interactive Voice Response ((IVR) menu. The telephone response is via a 10-digit (in the USA) dialing plan, plus additional digits for additional information. Viewers may be asked to dial one 10-digit number for one answer and another 10-digit number for a different response. The viewer must remember a long dial string and the option desired. As a consequence, a viewer is required to remember from 10-15 digits for a transaction and use of a process which is very awkward and error prone. There is a need to provide a TV response system which is simplified and takes advantage of the intelligent equipment installed in present day telephone systems.
Prior art related to TV response systems include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,684 entitled xe2x80x9cTelephone Access Display Systemxe2x80x9d issued Aug. 2, 1988, which discloses a program data processor in a telephone system by which a subscriber can select video information to be displayed on a common channel of a cable television system. The subscriber accesses the data processor by use of a touch-tone phone and selects video information to be broadcast by inputting a digital code using his touch-tone telephone. The data processor processes the signal generated, retrieves the video information from memory, and places it on the queue to be broadcast.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,496 entitled xe2x80x9cBus Interconnection Structure with Redundancy Linking Plurality of Groups of Processors, with Servers for Each Group Mounted on a Chassisxe2x80x9d, issued May 12, 1992, discloses an interactive TV channel for viewer response. The viewer dials a telephone number to gain access to the TV system. Each subscriber is given a particular identification number upon subscription to the service. When the identifying number is entered via a touch-tone telephone key pad, the system recognizes the subscriber and his location. The TV displays menus and directories which the subscriber responds to with sequences of key strokes on the telephone. The subscriber may select a particular product of interest, make purchases, or request additional information or help.
None of the prior art discloses a simplified TV viewer response system using special telephonic codes of limited digits and characters in response to displays on a television screen.
An object of the invention is a simplified TV viewer response system and method of operation.
Another object is a simplified TV viewer response system and method using special telephonic codes of few digits in response to TV displays.
Another object is a simplified cable TV system and telephonic network providing oral response as a viewer selection to items or choices in a TV display.
Another object is a simplified cable TV system and public switch telephone network providing enhanced services for response to special codes provided by a viewer in response to TV displays.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention are achieved in a simplified TV response system including a TV system, e.g. a cable system interacting with a telephone system in which a viewer responds to items or choices in a television display by dialing a special code. The code is routed to and recognized by an enhanced services server. The server captures the dial string and receives the caller ID, checks the caller ID against a subscriber profile in a database which maps the caller ID to the cable system providing service to the subscriber location. The server delivers the response to the cable system which processes the viewer response according to the selections made to the items and choices available in the TV screen. Several special dialing codes of limited digits are disclosed. Each code includes a special character to route the dialing string to the server. The code also includes a viewer selection. The server algorithmically generates the channel number from the viewer telephone and cable profiles. Because star xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d code may have already been assigned, by the telephone company, special characters may be substituted in a given geographical area. One replacement of the star xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d would be any two alphabetic characters to identify the cable company which could then be combined with the channel number and viewer response which may include a multiple indication for the screen display. Another code is a dial string comprising double star xe2x80x9c**xe2x80x9d signals. The first star signal operates to alert the switch to route the remaining dialed digits to the enhanced special services server. The second star identifies the code as a TV related service. The first character or xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d identifies the item number and the next character or xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d identifies the channel digits. The xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d digits are algorithmically generated by the enhanced services server. A third special dialing stream comprises a double star key entered by the viewer and a selected key for an item as a response to a display. In another embodiment, TV channels are grouped according to responses. One channel group may handle first and second responses. The remaining channel groups can handle other responses. More groups can be added by changing the group pairing, but the dial string has to add more response items, and thus, more digits. Another method is to allow for voice recognition at the server. In this case, the viewer dials xe2x80x9c*, *xe2x80x9d and waits for an announcement asking for an oral response. The viewer speaks a phrase and hangs up. The cable company puts a high frequency burst of tones or a specific audio track on to the audio portion of a channel displaying a screen. The audio signal can be digital pulses that identify the channel number. The viewer dials xe2x80x9c*,*, Nxe2x80x9d and points the telephone receiver towards the TV. The signal is transmitted to the server which records the audio information, decodes the information, and if a valid channel number is detected, returns a beep or announcement to the viewer to signify a successful transaction. The channel number is combined with the dial string to indicate the item ordered and when combined with the caller identification completes the transaction.